This Moment
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Harusnya dia tahu bahwa keberadaan gadis itu bukan hanya sekedar seorang teman baginya. Dia adalah segalanya dan dia terlambat menyadari hal itu. Dan dia di berikan kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memperbaikinya. Tapi— bagaimana kesempatan itu hanyalah bayangan semu? / for 'SukaDukaAuthor – SDAnniv#1' event


_**This Moment**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**AU, OOC, Gajeness dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Percakapan yang di italic adalah flash back **___

_**This Moment © Shen Meileng**_

_**Genre: Romace & Angst**_

_**Di dedikasikan untuk event 'SukaDukaAuthor – SDAnniv#1' dan tema yang di gunakan adalah dari #Sky09. Semoga fanficnya sesuai dengan ketentuan.**_

_**Happy reading **___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary:**_

Harusnya dia tahu bahwa keberadaan gadis itu bukan hanya sekedar seorang teman baginya. Dia adalah segalanya dan dia terlambat menyadari hal itu. Dan dia di berikan kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memperbaikinya. Tapi— bagaimana kesempatan itu hanyalah bayangan semu? / for 'SukaDukaAuthor – SDAnniv#1' event

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata, maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat.." perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata _shock_. Bahkan tanpa sadarnya mulutnya terbuka dan menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tapi kenapa?" kali Hinata akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya juga meskipun masih terguncang.

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman, tidak lebih.."

"Lalu apa maksud perhatianmu selama ini? Kenapa kau selalu mengakui diriku sebagai pacarmu di depan semua orang sementara kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa?"

"Maaf Hinata. Waktu itu aku terpaksa.."

"Terpaksa? Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh bersama pemuda lain? Dan jangan katakan maaf lagi. Aku sudah muak mendengarkannya darimu!"

"Menurutku kita lebih baik menjadi teman, Hinata.."

"Setelah semua sikapmu, kau memintaku menganggapmu sebagai teman? Lalu bagaimana dengan pertunangan kita? Bagaimana dengan orang tua kita? Dan yang lebih penting, bagaimana hatiku?!"

Dan air mata Hinata akhirnya jatuh juga di depan pemuda yang di cintainya sekaligus yang menghancurkan hatinya. Tangan Naruto hendak menyeka air mata Hinata di wajah Hinata, lalusng di tepis oleh Hinata dengan kasar.

"Baik itu jika maumu. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu dan tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain.."

"Hinata! Bukan begitu maksudku! Dengarkan aku dahulu!"

Hinata tidak peduli dengan teriakan Naruto itu karena dia terus berlari tanpa melihat sekitarnya. Dia tidak sadar jika Naruto mengejarnya. Langkah Hinata tiba-tiba saja terhenti di tengah jalan di mana ada sebuah truk yang melaju kearahnya.

Truk itu sudah mengklakson Hinata untuk minggir dari jalannya, namun Hinata tidak bergerak. Tepatnya kakinya tidak mau digerakkan. Truk itu berusaha menghentikan laju truknya yang melaju kencang, namun tetap tidak bisa.

Naruto yang berhasil mengejar Hinata, langsung meloncat memeluk Hinata yang maksudnya untuk melindungi Hinata. Tapi apa daya, tubuh mereka berdua tertabrak oleh truk dan terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat tadi.

Dan hal yang terakhir yang mereka ingat adalah bau citrus dan lavender yang tercampur dengan anyir darah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Naruto!" jerit Kushina saat sampai di rumah sakit dan mendapati anaknya berada di ruangan ICU.

Sementara Minato berusaha menenangkan Kushina, Hiashi menatap wajah putrinya dari balik kaca ICU dengan sedih. Keadaannya jauh lebih parah dari Naruto karena Hinata lebih banyak kehilangan darah dan sekarang Hinata dalam keadaan kritis.

Tsunade yang tengah memeriksa Hinata, langsung berekasi cepat saat melihat detak jantung Hinata yang semakin melemah dengan menekan tombol darurat sehingga para perawat berlari menuju kamar Hinata dan membawa peralatan yang di butuhkan.

"Ayah.." panggil Hanabi yang khawatir dengan ayahnya yang tidak mau bergerak dari posisinya meskipun para perawat sudah memintanya untuk tidak melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan Hinata

"Hanabi— apakah menurutmu kau siap kehilangan kakakmu selamanya?" pertanyaan ayahnya itu membuat Hanabi mematung

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Aku tidak bisa menjadi temanmu Naruto, jadi aku memilih untuk pergi dari kehidupanmu. Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi kok karena aku memilih untuk pergi selamanya.."_

"_Tidak Hinata! Bukan begitu maksudku!"_

_Hinata hanya tersenyum meski air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto._

_Naruto berusaha mengejar Hinata, namun entah kenapa jarak mereka semakin jauh meskipun Naruto mengerahkan seluruh tenanganya untuk berlari menyusul Hinata._

"_Hinata!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata!" Naruto segera membuka matanya dan berusaha mendudukkan dirinya meskipun rasa sakit menjalari tubuhnya benar-benar bukanlah hal yang bisa di abaikan

"Naruto.." Kushina melihat Naruto yang sudah tersadar langsung memeluk anaknya tanpa mempedulikan erangan pelan dari anaknya karena kesakitan

"Syukurlah kau akhirnya sadar juga.." isak Kushina yang membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Ternyata kecelakaan yang dia alami bersama Hinata begitu parah.

Minato yang baru masuk ke ruang perawatan Naruto tersenyum dan dari wajahnya terlihat kelegaan yang tidak bisa di definisikan oleh Naruto.

Tunggu.. Hinata bagaimana?

"Ayah, Ibu.. Dimana Hinata?" pertanyaan Naruto itu sukses membuat wajah Kushina dan Minato yang terlihat senang langsung berubah murung

"Naruto.. Dia—" Kushina tidak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya karena air matanya mengalir begitu saja dan dirinya kembali terisak-isak yang membuat Naruto kebingungan. Menatap sang ayah untuk mendapatkan penjelasan.

Tapi Naruto tidak pernah mengharapkan mendengarkan penjelasan mengerikan itu.

"Hinata meninggal seminggu setelah koma. Dan ini sudah lewat dari dua minggu dari pemakamannya.."

'_**Tidak mungkin!**_**'**

"Ayah bohong! Hinata tidak mungkin mati!" Teriak Naruto yang membuat Kushina semakin terisak

Naruto sudah tidak peduli dengan isakan yang memenuhi ruangannya. Dia harus memastikannya sendiri!

"Naruto, kau belum boleh pergi kemana-mana!" Minato berusaha menahan tubuh Naruto yang memaksa untuk pergi dari tempat tidur

"Aku harus memastikannya sendiri! Aku tidak percaya apa yang ayah dan ibu katakan!"

"_Naruto-kun.._" suara itu menghentikan pergerakannya dan mencari sosok yang memanggil namanya

Dan saat Naruto menoleh kesamping, dia mendapati Hinata yang menggunakan dress ungu kesukaannya sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hinata. Apa itu benar kau?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya sekaligus menepiskan bahwa Hinata sudah meninggal

"_Apa maksud Naruto-kun? Tentu saja ini aku.._" gadis itu tertawa dan membuat Naruto tersenyum

"Berarti ayah dan ibu salah memberikanku informasi. Kau masih hidup.."

Gadis bersurai ungu itu hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto itu.

Sementara Minato dan Kushina yang mendapati anaknya tengah berbicara sendirian membuat mereka semakin sedih. Kushina memeluk Minatto dan menangis di dada suaminya itu sementara Minato menelepon Tsunade untuk segera ke ruangan Naruto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Minato dan Kushina tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di dengar oleh mereka. Menatap Tsunade dan berharap apa yang di katakannya hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

Namun wajah serius itu meruntuhkan segalanya.

"A-apa maksudmu anakmu mengalami gangguan jiwa!" jerit Kushina yang tidak kuasa menahan emosinya.

Mengetahui anakmu yang mengalami kelumpuhan sementara dan di diagnosa mengalami gangguan jiwa bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Apalagi setelah sebelumnya selama tiga minggu ini kau berada di dalam bayang-bayang akan kematian yang bisa kapan saja menghampiri anak kesayanganmu.

Minato juga sama terpukulnya dengan Kushina, namun dirinya memilih untuk bersikap bijak meskipun itu sangatlah berat. Setidaknya harus ada salah satu diantara mereka yang terlihat kuat.

"Apa gangguan jiwanya sangat parah?" pertanyaan Minato itu membuat Tsunade melepas kacamatanya dan memandangi kedua orang tua Naruto yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan.

"Untuk sekarang, dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun dia tidak bisa menerima kematian Hinata sehingga alam bawah sadarnya membentuk ilusi seolah-olah Hinata masih hidup. Dan itulah penyebabnya dia berbicara sendiri.."

"Apa proses penyembuhannya lama? Apa Naruto bisa kembali normal seperti dulu?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan kepastian untuk waktu kesembuhan Naruto. Dan jika Naruto sembuhpun, belum tentu dia akan kembali seperti semula. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab kapan Naruto bisa terlepas dari semua imajinasi yang dibuatnya.."

Minato hanya menghela nafas mendengar penuturan itu dan melihat Kushina yang sudah berhenti menangis, namun tatapannya berubah menjadi kosong. Dan Minato tahu jika dirinya bersikap sama seperti Kushina, ada satu orang lagi yang akan mengalami gangguan jiwa seperti Naruto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Naruto-_kun_, kapan keluar dari rumah sakit sih? Aku kan bosan di rumah sendirian.." gerutuan Hinata itu membuat Naruto meringis sekaligus kesal pada dirinya sendiri kenapa dirinya harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara sehingga dia harus belajar berjalan lagi.

"Sabar Hinata. Aku sedang berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sini.."

"Makanya kalau menyebrang jalan hati-hati. Untung saja aku lewat, kalau tidak kau pasti sudah mati.." omel Hinata yang membuat Naruto nyegir

"Hehe.. itu kan gunanya teman.." dan Naruto tidak menyadari jika dia menyinggung hal yang membuatnya seperti sekarang

"Teman?" tanya Hinata datar yang membuat Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan marah bercampur kesal. "Apa kau lupa jika kita sudah bertunangan? Apa aku di matamu tetap menjadi teman?"

'_**Aku tidak bisa menjadi temanmu Naruto, jadi aku memilih untuk pergi dari kehidupanmu. Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi kok karena aku memilih untuk pergi selamanya..**__'_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengingat potongan mimpinya dan Naruto tidak mau itu terjadi. Hinata tidak boleh pergi dari sisinya!

"Bukan begitu Hinata. Aku hanya merasak jika aku menjadi pacarmu dan suatu saat aku berbuat kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan, kau tidak mau menemuiku lagi.."

Wajah Hinata yang tadinya terlihat tegang secara perlahan berubah menjadi rileks dan memukul pelan bahu Naruto.

"Bodoh! Aku tentu saja memaafkanmu karena aku mencintaimu.." tawanya yang membuat Naruto tersenyum

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Proses penyembuhan kaki Naruto berjalan dengan lancar sehingga yang harusnya penyembuhan berlangsung paling cepat enam bulan bisa di selesaikan oleh Naruto dalam waktu tiga bulan. Tentu saja kedua orang tuanya Naruto bersyukur karena anaknya akhirnya bisa beraktifitas dengan normal.

Tapi meskipun Naruto terlihat normal, dia masih tetap menganggap Hinata masih hidup dan berbicara sendiri setiap saat. Kadang dia tertawa sendiri, kadang tersenyum seperti orang gila atau malah yang paling parah, memohon-mohon pada —yang kata Naruto adalah Hinata— untuk memaafkannya karena telah membuatnya marah.

"Kapan Naruto akan menerima kenyataan bahwa Hinata sudah tiada?" desah Kushina dan menatap anaknya dengan prihatin. Minato menepuk pundak Kushina untuk menguatkan sang istri sementara pandangannya tidak lepas dari Naruto yang tengah berbicara sendiri yang bagi dunia Naruto adalah sedang berbicara dengan Hinata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Keesokan harinya, Naruto yang tampak sibuk membawa sebuah kantong belanja yang lumayan besar menuju rumah Hinata. Dan Hanabi tampak tidak suka saat melihat Naruto yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?!" Hanabi tidak peduli jika Naruto sedang sakit jiwa —meski secara kasat mata baik-baik saja— karena dialah penyebab kakaknya sudah tidak berada di dunia

"Ohh adik iparku galak sekali.." canda Naruto yang tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan sambutan Hanabi yang jauh dari kata ramah itu

"Dalam mimpimu aku ini adik iparmu.." decih Hanabi dan hendak menutup pintu rumahnya sebelum tangan Naruto menahannya dan membuka pintunya secara paksa

"Hey, aku belum masuk kedalam. Aku mau bertemu dengan Hinata.." protes Naruto yang masuk kedalam rumah namun di dorong oleh Hanabi sehingga Naruto terjungkal namun tidak sampai jatuh

"Hinata-_nee_ tidak ada di sini!" seru Hanabi kesal **'—**_**Dan itu semua karenamu**_**'**

Naruto baru akan mengeluarkan kata-katanya jika dia tidak mendengar suara yang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hanabi.

"Kau sudah tiba? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk?"

Naruto hanya tertawa dan menunjuk Hanabi dengan jempol miliknya, "Adik ipar menghalangiku untuk bertemu denganmu seperti biasa.."

Hinata mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan melangkah pergi. Naruto buru-buru menyusulnya tanpa mempedulika teriakan Hanabi yang mengatainya gila.

Hey, siapa yang gila sebenarnya di sini?

"Hiks— _nee-chan_, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku? Dan kenapa dia bertingkah seperti _nee-chan_ masih hidup.." isak Hanabi dan jatuh terduduk di depan pintu masuk yang pintunya masih terbuka lebar

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Naruto-_kun_, memangnya siapa yang akan berulang tahun dalam waktu dekat ini?" tanya Hinata sembari memainkan balon-balon yang di pompa oleh Naruto menggunakan pompa biasa maupun menggunakan nitrogen.

"Tidak ada.." jawaban itu membuat Hinata menggerutkan keningnya dan menatap Naruto dengan heran

"Lau ini untuk apa?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum kearah Hinata. "Karena waktu ulang tahunmu aku masih di rawat di rumah sakit, jadi aku tidak bisa merayakannya bersamamu. Anggap saja sekarang aku merayakan ulang tahunmu.."

Hinata mendengarnya terharu dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_.."

"Hey.. Hey.. Kenapa malah menangis? Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu.." omel Naruto sembari menyeka air mata Hinata

"Hehe.. maaf."

Naruto mendengarnya hanya mendengus sebelum mengeluarka kue yang dia beli sebelum menuju rumah Hinata. Dengan cekatan dia memasangkan lilin-lilin kecil yang berjumlah delapan belas sesuai dengan usia Hinata di sekitar kue Hinata. Dan tidak lupa juga dia memasang dua lilin yang berbentuk angka satu dan delapan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku menyalakan lilin-lilinnya dulu.." terang Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum

"Nah sudah. sekarang kau tiup lilinnya. Tapi sebelumnya _make a wish_ dulu yaa.." terang Naruto yang membuat Hinata cemberut

"Tidak ada lagu selamat ulang tahun?"

"Kan kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Masa iya aku harus menyanyikannya untukmu?"

"Naruto..!"

"Baik.. Baik. Tapi jangan protes kalau suaraku jelek.." ucap Naruto malas yang membuat Hinata tersenyum

_Happy birthday to Hinata_

_Happy birthday to Hinata_

_Happy birthday to Hinata_

_Happy birthday, happy birhtday, happy birhtday_

_Wish all the best to my Hime_

Hinata bertepuk tangan sementara wajah Naruto sudah memerah karena malu.

"Nah cepat tiup lilinnya.."

"Iya.. iya.. tuan tukang perintah." Ejek Hinata dan menutup matanya untuk membuat harapan

Hinata membuka matanya dan meniup lilinnya, namun tidak bisa mati. Naruto menghela nafas dan membantu meniup lilinnya hingga padam.

"Kau dasar payah. Masa tiup lilin saja harus aku yang membantumu.." kali ini gantian Naruto yang mengejek Hinata yang membuat gadis itu cemberut dan Naruto melihatnya tertawa

"Itu tidak lucu, Naruto-_kun_.."

"Ah iya.." Naruto segera mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan memperlihatkannya pada Hinata. "Untukmu.."

"Untukku?"

Naruto mengangguk dan membuka kotak itu yang membuat Hinata terkejut. Sebuah kalung berbentuk hati.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_—"

"Berbaliklah. Aku memakaikannya untukmu.."

Hinata menuruti perkataan Naruto sembari menyingkapkan rambutnya. Naruto memasangkan kalung itu ke leher jenjang Hinata dan menepuk pelan pundak Hinata tanda sudah selesai.

"Jaga baik-baik hadiahku.." ucap Naruto yang lebih seperti perintah yang membuat Hinata tersenyum

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman, tidak lebih.."_

"_Lalu apa maksud perhatianmu selama ini? Kenapa kau selalu mengakui diriku sebagai pacarmu di depan semua orang sementara kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa?"_

"_Maaf Hinata. Waktu itu aku terpaksa.."_

"_Terpaksa? Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh bersama pemuda lain? Dan jangan katakan maaf lagi. Aku sudah muak mendengarkannya darimu!"_

"_Menurutku kita lebih baik menjadi teman, Hinata.."_

"_Setelah semua sikapmu, kau memintaku menganggapmu sebagai teman? Lalu bagaimana dengan pertunangan kita? Bagaimana dengan orang tua kita? Dan yang lebih penting, bagaimana hatiku?!"_

_Dan Hinata menangis! Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu berusaha untuk bergerak, namun tidak bisa. Dan dia melihat pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, berusaha menghapus air mata Hinata namun di tepis oleh Hinata._

"_Baik itu jika maumu. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu dan tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain.."_

"_Hinata! Bukan begitu maksudku! Dengarkan aku dahulu!"_

_Mereka berdua berkejar-kejaran dan Naruto tetap tidak bisa bergerak dari posisinya sekarang. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, latar yang berada di depannya berubah dan menampilkan Hinata yang diam di tengah jalan sementara sebuah truk yang melaju kearahnya sejak tadi terus menglaksonnya dari jauh._

_Naruto berteriak untuk menyuruh Hinata menjauh, namun suaranya tidak keluar. Dan dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa bergerak. Saat truk sudah dekat, Naruto bisa melihat pemuda yang mirip dengannya meloncat kearah Hinata dan memeluknya sebelum mereka tertabrak dan terpental beberapa meter._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata!" Naruto berteriak dan terduduk begitu saja. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dan baru menyadari jika dia berada di kamarnya.

Jadi tadi itu hanya mimpi?

Tapi kenapa terasa sangat nyata? Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan rasa sakit saat truk itu menabrak tubuh orang yang dia lihat mirip dengannya dan juga Hinata. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Argh! Kepalaku.." rintih Naruto dan memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing dan banyak potongan-potongan gambar yang tidak jelas menyeruak di kepalanya

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, dia pingsan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Naruto-_kun_ ayo bangun. Ini sudah jam 12 siang.." suara lembut itu memenuhi gendang telinga Naruto sehingga membuatnya menggeliat dan membuka matanya dengan malas

"Selamat pagi Hinata.." sapa Naruto dengan suara serak, sementara Hinata menggerutkan keningnya

"Pagi? Ini sudah siang Naruto-_kun_. Cepat bangun dan mandi. Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu.."

Dengan malas-malasan Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu. Hinata memaksa Naruto untuk menonton sebuah film yang dia temukan tadi pagi di kamarnya.

"Kau mengajakku menonton TV sementara kau sendiri membaca buku?" gerutu Naruto saat Hinata memegang sebuah buku yang berjudul Just Be Friend

"Aku sudah menontonnya. Tapi menurutku Naruto-kun harus menontonnya.." jelas Hinata sembari tersenyum

"Baik.. Baik. Tapi kau tidak boleh kemanapun sampai film ini selesai.."

Hinata mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan menekuni bacaanya. Naruto mulai menonton film yang di bawakan Hinata dan awalnya dia bingung karena melihat suatu ruangan putih yang di penuhi oleh balon warna warni di lantainya dan hanya ada satu balon yang meyang berwarna merah dan bertali merah pula.

"Hinata, kau tidak salah membawa film kan?" keraguan Naruto itu sebenarnya cukup beralasan dan Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan senyuman sebelum kembali menekuni bacaanya

Ruangan yang di penuhi balon-balon perlahan berganti menjadi sebuah sekolah. Dan dia bisa melihat dirinya dan juga Hinata yang waktu masih berambut pendek tengah berfoto di depan gerbang.

Penampilan mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat mencolok satu sama lain. Naruto yang mengenakan pakaian dengan berantakkan dan terlihat cuek sementara Hinata sangat rapi dan tampak malu-malu menghadap kamera.

Dan yang paling terpenting adalah tangan mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Hinata, ayo cepat kemari!" panggil Naruto kala itu baru saja berstatus sebagai murid baru di Konohan Middle School_

_Gadis bersurai ungu pendek itu tampak enggan mendekati pemuda itu yang notabene menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. Naruto yang tidak sabaran menunggu Hinata akhirnya menarik paksa gadis itu untuk segera berjalan menuju tempat yang tadi dia berdiri._

"_Ki-kita mau ngapain?" tanya Hinata terbata karena dia memang tidak suka menarik perhatian, apalagi banyak murid-murid yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka_

"_Foto bareng, apalagi memangnya? Itu Kiba sejak tadi sudah stand by mau memfoto kita.." tunjuk Naruto pada pemuda bersurai cokelat yang Hinata tahu adalah pecinta hewan, terutama anjing_

"_Ta-tapi aku—"_

"_Sudahlah, ikuti saja kataku. Dan tenang saja ada aku di sini.."_

_Dan seolah menunjukkan keseriusan dari perkataanya barusan, Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata dan memberikan aba-aba untuk di foto. Dan setelah beberapa foto berhasil di ambil, Naruto melepaskan tautan tangannya dan memberikan Kiba selembar uang sepuluh ribu yen._

_Tentu saja Kiba tidak mungkin sesabar itu jika tidak ada iming-iming yang menyertainya bukan?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto mengingat itu hanya tersenyum dan tidak terasa film itu bergulir menuju sebuah kejadian di mana untuk pertama kalinya selama hidupnya Naruto tidak sekelas dengan Hinata. Awalnya Naruto ingin protes dan meminta ayahnya untuk memindahkannya satu kelas dengan Hinata. Namun gadis itu membujuknya agar tidak usah melakukannya dan berkata itu untuk latihan Hinata agar bisa bersosialisasi selain pada Naruto.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Apa-apaan ini maksudnya?! Aku tidak sekelas denganmu?! Aku akan minta ayah untuk membuat kita sekelas.." Desis Naruto saat melihat namanya tidak berada di kelas yang sama dengan Hinata_

"_Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. K-kan kelas kita bersebelahan.." Hinata berusaha menenangkan Naruto_

"_Tapi bagaimana jika kau di bully? Lalu bagaimana jika kau—" Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena telunjuk Hinata menempel di bibir Naruto_

"_Per-percayalah padaku. A-aku juga ingin berusaha ber-berteman dengan yang lain.."_

_Mendengar perkataan Hinata itu membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan malas._

"_Sesukamulah.."_

_Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban perkataan Naruto yang terkesan cuek namun tidak dengan tingkahnya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tanpa terasa film itu sudah memutar hampir seluruh kejadian Naruto bersama Hinata sejak awal SMP. Dan sepertinya Naruto benar-benar tidak menyadari keanehan bagaimana film yang sedang di tontonnya begitu rapi padahal mereka tidak pernah merekamnya samasekali.

Posisi Hinata yang duduk di pojokkan sofa panjang sebelah kiri dan Naruto berada di pojokkan sofa sebelah kanan. Dan dari posisi Hinata sekarang dia melihat Naruto yang tengah serius menonton film.

Hinata tersenyum miris karena akibat tingkahnya yang kekanankan, dirinya sudah tidak akan bisa melihat senyuman itu lagi.

Tapi— apa kau tetap sanggup mencintai seseorang yang hanya menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman meskipun kau sudah memberikan seluruh cinta dan dirimu padanya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hari ini Naruto dan Hinata menuju Konoha Land untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka. Dan seperti biasa, Naruto yang banyak berbicara —yang pastinya lebih dominan keluhan— sementara Hinata menjadi pendengar yang baik serta sesekali mengingatkan Naruto agar tidak dendam pada orang lain._

"_Hey, kalian paling terlambat sampai. Padahal kau yang paling ribut mengajak kami kemari.." protes Kiba saat Naruto dan Hinata tiba_

"_Ck. Cerewet kau. Yang penting aku yang membayar biaya kalian semua kan?" ucapan Naruto itu membuat Kiba nyengir_

_Dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kaku saat semua perempuan yang merupakan teman sekelas Naruto menatapnya dengan kesal dan jengkel._

"_Hey Naruto, kau selalu menempel pada Hinata kemanapun. Memangnya kau ini siapanya Hinata sih?" pertanyaan Kiba itu saat mereka semua berada di cafe membuat semua orang ribut tengah membicarakan permainan yang baru saja mereka naiki ataupun hal-hal yang tidak penting lainnya terhenti._

_Hinata baru saja akan membuka mulutnya dengan berkata 'Kami hanya teman masa kecil saja', namun sudah di dahului oleh Naruto yang mengatakan "Dia pacarku. Ada masalah?"_

"_Eh?" reaksi itulah yang spontan keluar dari mulut Hinata_

_Kiba dan yang lainnya tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Bukankah seorang Uzumaki Naruto akan mengumbar ke publik apa yang menjadi miliknya? Lalu kenapa selama ini Naruto tidak pernah mengatakannya?_

"_Kalau benar dia memang pacarmu, cium dia di depan kami sekarang.." perkataan Gaara itu sukses membuat Naruto terkejut sebelum memasang seringainya._

_Sementara Hinata mendengarnya benar-benar shock dan berusaha hendak menjelaskan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak seperti itu. Tapi terlambat, karena Naruto sudah menciumnya._

"_Jadi jangan pernah kalian semua berpikir untuk mendekati Hinata lagi.." ancam Naruto setelah melepaskan tautan di bibirnya sementara wajah Hinata sudah merah padam karena malu dan kesal—_

_Tapi di saat bersamaan membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat film itu, sementara Hinata tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tetap bisa tersenyum padahal dia telah membuat dirinya jatuh cinta sejak saat itu dan terus menyakitinya dengan ucapannya serta perhatiannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sudah beberapa hari ini Hinata mengacuhkan Naruto. Dia memang sengaja melakukannya karena ingin menjauh dari Naruto._

_Tuk._

_Sebuah pesawat kertas menubruk bahu Hinata. Hinata memungutnya dan melihat siapa yang melemparkannya._

_Naruto._

_Hinata membuang pesawat kertas itu kelantai dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi, menatap awan meskipun pikirannya sedang berkelana entah kemana._

_Tuk_

_Tuk_

_Tuk_

_Entah sudah berapa puluh kali kulit Hinata merasakan pesawat kertas yang dengan sengaja di arahkan oleh Naruto kepadanya._

"_Aku ingin sendirian.." itulah ucapan Hinata yang tidak mengalihkan dirinya dari kegiatannya_

_Naruto menghela nafas berat dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, seperti keinginannya. Setelah yakin Naruto sudah pergi, Hinata menunduk dan menatap pesawat-pesawat kertas yang berhamburan di lantai._

_Hinata memunggutnya satu per satu dan membuka pesawat itu. Semuanya berisi tulisan yang sama._

_MAAFKAN AKU, HINATA_

_Dan Hinata akhirnya menangis juga sembari meremas kertas-kertas yang berada di tangannya._

"_Kenapa minta maaf? Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja iya pada perasaanku.." isak Hinata yang semakin keras setiap tatapannya jatuh pada pesawat-pesawat kertas yang belum sempat Hinata buka_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto melihatnya merasa seolah-olah di tampar oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Bagaimana.. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membuat Hinata menangis?

Ini pasti sebuah kesalahan bukan?

Naruto ingin menoleh kearah Hinata, tapi kepalanya tidak bisa di gerakkan. Seolah-olah ada yang sengaja menahannya untuk terus menonton film yang sedang di putar di hadapannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Hinata, berhentilah berusaha. Aku tidak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari teman.."_

_Hinata mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Hinata jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Minggu depan kita bertunangan dan aku tahu itu semua kau yang memintanya!" bentak Naruto yang membuat senyuman di wajah Hinata menghilang_

"_Lalu apa masalahnya?"_

"_Hinata! Berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman.."_

"_Kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu, Naruto?!"_

"_Aku sudah berusaha dan aku tidak bisa. Aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai teman.."_

_Plak_

_Pipi Naruto memerah karena tamparan itu begitu kuat. Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum berbalik dan hendak memarahi Hinata. Namun niat itu batal karena melihat Hinata menangis._

"_Kau tidak pernah berusaha Naruto! Yang selalu kau pikirkan itu hanyalah dirimu sendiri! Kalau kau memang pernah berusaha, setidaknya kau tidak akan pernah berciuman dengan perempuan lain selain aku!"_

_Wajah Naruto berubah keruh saat mendengar perkataan Hinata. Bagaimana bisa—_

"_Aku benar kan? Kau tidak pernah berusaha!"_

_Naruto terdiam sementara Hinata pergi meninggalkannya sembari menangis. Naruto tidak berusaha mengejar Hinata karena dia tahu Hinata membutuhkan waktu sendiri sebelum membuat keputusan._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Mereka pada akhirnya bertunangan. Naruto sudah berusaha menjelaskan kepada kedua orang tuanya agar tidak usah melakukannya, namun tetap pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menolak karena ibunya terlihat sangat menginginkan Hinata menjadi menantunya._

_Naruto berusaha untuk mencintai Hinata seperti gadis itu mencintainya, namun tidak bisa. Perasaanya tidak bisa lebih dari seorang teman. Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk memberitahukannya pada Hinata._

"_Hinata, aku ingin—" ucapan Naruto terputus saat melihat Hinata yang sedang berusaha memompa balon-balon_

_Hinata yang melihat Naruto tersenyum. "Ah Naruto-kun. Bisa bantu aku memompa balon-balon ini?"_

"_Memangnya untuk apa?"_

"_besok ulang tahunku dan aku ingin memenuhi ruangan ini dengan balon warna-warni serta menerbangkan harapanku di langit. Tapi masalahnya sejak tadi aku berusaha tapi tidak ada satupun balon yang kupompa melayang.."_

"_Tentu saja tidak ada yang melayang kalau kau memompanya menggunakan oksigen. Harusnya kau menggunakan nitrogan untuk membuatnya melayang.."_

"_Benarkah? Aah aku tidak tahu itu. Tapi aku harus membelinya di mana?"_

_Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Hinata, "Nanti aku carikan. Sekarang aku membantumu untuk memenuhi ruangan ini dengan balon ya?"_

_Hinata tersenyum dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Dan Naruto terpaksa harus menunda apa yang ingin di sampaikannya pada Hinata._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto merasakan kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Video itu entah mengapa memicu kepalanya untuk memutar memori-memori acak. Dan memori itu selalu memperlihatkan Hinata menangis. Hinata perlahan berubah menjadi dingin.

Naruto berteriak dan berharap apa yang ada di kepalanya itu salah. Apa yang di putar oleh otaknya itu salah. Namun pandangannya semakin kabur dan tidak lama kemudian dia pingsan.

Hinata yang sudah transparan, tidak bisa menyentuh apapun. Dia menangis dalam diam dan merasa bersalah. Tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat sekarang? Semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Maaf Naruto. Tapi kau harus merasakan rasa sakit ini agar kau mengerti dan tidak meyiakan orang yang mencintaimu," bisik Hinata lirih dan tangannya menyentuh surai kuning Naruto, namun tidak bisa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Hinata, jangan pergi! Aku tahu aku salah. Kumohon kembalilah.."_

_Hinata hanya tersenyum miris. "Terimalah kenyataan jika aku sudah tiada di dunia ini, Naruto. Kita sudah berbeda dunia dan harapanmu sudah terkabulkan. Kita tetap menjadi teman selamanya.."_

"_Tidak Hinata! Bukan seperti ini caranya! Maksudku kita menjadi teman selama beberapa saat sampai aku mampu melindungimu dengan usahaku sendiri, tanpa campur tangan orang lain! Kumohon kembalilah.."_

_Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan dan berpaling dari Naruto, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Naruto berusaha mengejar Hinata, namun semakin lama langkahnya semakin jauh dan jauh lagi._

"_HINATA!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto membuka matanya dan menyadari dirinya sudah berada di kamarnya. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang sekitar dengan tatapan kosong. Kushina yang menyadari Naruto tersadar langsung memeluk anaknya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Ibu tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi nak.."

Naruto masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi, hanya diam. Namun kepalanya langsung meruntut semua kejadian sebelum keceakaan hingga kejadian tadi siang yang membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukan sang ibu dan menarik paksa jarum infus yang berada di tangannya.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana! Kau masih belum sembuh benar!" seru Kushina dan mengejar Naruto

Naruto tidak peduli dan segera berlari menuju ruang tamu meski dia harus terjatuh beberapa kali karena salah melangkah. Rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa, yang terpenting dia harus memastikan sesuatu.

Hinata pasti masih hidup!

Namun ruang tamu itu kosong. Layar TV tampak menampilkan warna putih, kosong. Dan sofa yang dia sangat yakini tadi di duduki Hinata, sekarang telah kosong. Namun buku yang di baca Hinata ada dan dalam keadaan terbuka. Lalu kalung yang Naruto pakaikan pada Hinata berada tidak jauh dari buku itu.

Naruto mengambil kedua benda itu dengan tangan bergetar. Naruto menggenggam kalung di tangan kirinya dengan erat, sementara tangan kanannya membaca kata-kata yang di tandai merah oleh Hinata yang membentuk suatu kalimat.

_Jika mencintai seseorang tanpa di cintai lebih baik tubuh ini mati saja_

"Hinata, maafkan aku.." air mata Naruto mengalir begitu saja dan dirinya sama sekali tidak tersadar jika tangan kirinya terlalu erat menggenggam kalung yang dia berikan pada Hinata, sehinga membuat tangannya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah dengan deras.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fiuh.. akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini juga. Sebenernya sudah kena WB di mana-mana dan saat membongkar draf, Mei langsung dapat ide untuk fic ini. Dan semoga saja ini sesuai dengan ketentuan lombanya ;;_;;**_

_**Jangan bunuh Mei karena buat fic galau beginian. Tapi entah kenapa aku emang lagi galau berat pas buat fic ini dan saat menyelesaikannya juga kena galau gegara abang baik yang selama ini menemaniku di OSPEK ternyata enggak satu kelas **_

_**Abang, ayo kita menggila bareng lagi :""**_

_**Akhir kata, silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya kalau berkenan :")))**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hitam._

_Hinata hanya bisa melihat warna itu. Kemanapun matanya memandang, hanya warna itu yang masuk ke dalam retinanya. Kakinya melangkah, mengikuti intuisinya. Tidak lama kemudian dia melihat setitik cahaya putih. Semakin lama titik itu semakin terang dan akhirnya dia sampai di tempat itu._

_Sebuah taman yang indah._

_Hinata mendudukkan dirinya dan memandangi sekitarnya dengan perasaan asing. Namun tidak lama kemudian, bagaimana carany semua memorinya semasa hiduo terputar di sekiarnya. Hinata menangis dalam diam._

"_Hyuuga Hinata, kau sudah mati.." suara itu yang terdengar di telinganya yang membuat tangis Hinata makin deras_

"_Apa kau ingin kesempatan untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada seseorang? Kau punya kesempatan itu karena kau masih belum bisa pergi dengan tenang.." suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar oleh Hinata_

_Hinata mengangguk lemah dan berkata dengan suara serak, "A-aku mau. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu padanya.."_

_Dan cahaya berwarna keemasan mengelilingi tubuh Hinata dan tidak lama kemudian, Hinata sudah menghilang dari tempat itu. Pria yang tadi memberikan suara-suara pada Hinata, ternyata duduk di samping Hinata._

"_Hyuuga Hinata, kau adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung karena masih bisa kembali ke dunia meskipun hanya bisa di lihat oleh satu orang saja.."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ This Moment ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 11/09/2013**_


End file.
